To Live
by danderedreamer
Summary: A life of perceived failure and solitude, the young woman could not bear it anymore and took her own life. She thought it would be the end, until she woke up. "Oh, it looks like I've failed," she whispers, then she breaks down in tears. Consider this a deconstruction of the "SI-character wakes up in the Narutoverse" plot and of the possession sue trope. Cross-posted on ao3.
1. Chapter 1

She enters her apartment. Running through a mental checklist, she makes sure every aspect is taken care of. Her non perishables have been donated or thrown out. Her bills have been paid for the month.

Her cat, Boba, is staying with her coworker for what he thinks is a few days. She's thankful that he's fond of her boy.

Her will has been updated.

She's asked her neighbor to come water her plants in a few days. Her body should be cold by then.

She pulls out the bottle of sleeping pills from her purse and makes her way to the bathroom.

After taking a shower and getting dressed in her most comfortable pajamas, she gets in her bed for the last time.

She takes a handful of pills with her favorite tea, and goes to sleep.

* * *

She gasps awake, her hand reaching for her throat. Ignoring the pain in her body, she takes deep harrowing breaths.

She opens her eyes after taking in the much needed air. The ceiling of the room she's in is a ghastly white, much different than the pale blue of her bedroom.

She's in the hospital.

"Oh, it looks like I've failed," she whispers, then she breaks down in tears.

She doesn't notice the noise from outside rushing toward her room, not even when a nurse rushes inside followed by an older man in robes.

The nurse helps her into a sitting position but she's too far gone.

Then the man hugs her close, an arm around her shoulders and a hand atop her head, and briefly she feels so much smaller than she remembers.

Her head starts buzzing and her eyes begin to close.

He mutters into her ears, "Forgive me, Naruto."

Before she drifts off she thinks, _my name is Marie_.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie wakes up in the hospital, much more clearheaded than the first time.

Sitting up she looks around the drab room and finds herself alone. She vaguely remembers whispered words from an old man and feels a weight in her stomach.

 _I fucked up._

Gingerly, she attempts to get out of bed. She keeps a hand on the mattress to keep steady as her new line of sight gives her a case of vertigo.

With tentative steps she makes her way to a sink in the corner that's much higher than it should be. Thankful of the step stool she carefully climbs up, a hand on the sink to keep her balance.

What she sees when she faces the mirror is disturbing to say the least.

She expected to see fluffy brown hair and matching brown eyes, the body of a pear-shaped 26-year-old librarian —who really should have done more cardio, and less yoga but it's too late for that _now_.

Instead a child stares back at her, with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and round cheeks more fitting on a 5-year-old that needed to eat more.

What makes it surreal are the whisker marks adorning each cheek.

A moment of hysteria, a giggle escapes her. "Shit."

 _Shit shit shit shit shit shit no no no no no no nononononono._

The nurse finds her crouched on the step stool, with her hands clutching blond spikes and a vacant look in her eyes.

She barely notices being maneuvered back to bed, or being given a pill that puts her right to sleep.

* * *

Marie wakes up groggier than she had been previously. _Ugh._

Her vantage point from the window tells her that night had fallen.

 _I fucked up. Time to try again._

She looks around from her spot on the bed, doesn't see anything that could help her in her immediate vicinity, until she sees a cupboard in the opposite corner directly across from the sink.

She'd rather end things painlessly, but she'll use something sharp if she has to.

After a beat she tries to sit up only to nearly collapse back into the bed.

She tries a second time, much slower than before, and starts to make progress before the exhaustion hits her. She adjusts the pillows behind her and rests against the headboard. She whispers, "Marie, you idiot."

She gazes at the ceiling and let's out a shuddering breath. _Is this my punishment? Get out of a relatively simple life and now I have to be the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? The child of prophecy? No way!_

She was supposed to have a quiet death, peaceful, not… this. _Whatever this is, a coma, or something else, I need out._

Her life will still end on her terms like she planned, but that doesn't stop her thoughts from waging war inside her mind.

A gentle voice in the back of her head reaches out, her compassion. _If you die, then Kurama will be released, and right now he hates everything and everyone. Everyone in this village, real or not, they will die._

Another voice cries out, her selfishness. _That has nothing to do with me! Besides it'll take a century for him to reform. Whatever happens after I die is for them to deal with, I didn't ask for this!_

Her fear is the quietest, but also the most frightening. _Whatever is next, it will be so much worse._

She feels her tears steadily stream down her cheeks. "Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

The following day greets Marie with footsteps outside her door, which she faintly finds surprising since she usually sleeps like a rock. _It seems that Naruto is a light sleeper._

The old man in robes comes in, and she sits up finally getting a good look at him.

It's the Sandaime Hokage, _because of course it is_.

He looks in her direction, and for a second she's not sure he's actually looking at her, that he's instead seeing a memory.

He walks toward the bed and sits down near her feet, he lifts his hand and she stiffens. He must notice because he hesitates, but presses on and places his hand on her head. "Forgive me, Naruto."

She doesn't speak.

He takes her silence as encouragement, "you went through a lot this past week. We almost lost you, but this old man is glad that you pulled through." His hand falls from her head. "The men who did this to you have been put in custody, they will never hurt you again. I will ensure that no other civilian will raise a hand to you if not in self-defense."

Her eyes drift to her lap as she grips the bed sheets, she's not sure of what to say. _What_ can _I say?_ She does wonder how he can't see the extent of her discomfort, then again why would he? _This man who is arguably the strongest person in the godforsaken village and can easily kill me is sitting near me, is sitting across from his pseudo-grandson who has no reason to fear him._

She hears a sigh and looks up to see Hiruzen with is head tipped to the ceiling, his eyes have drifted shut. She thinks that _the ceiling must be a great focal point_.

He opens his eyes and levels his gaze with hers. It takes her everything she has to not freeze. "The nurse will come and give you another checkup, and then an ANBU operative will escort you home."

He stands up and makes to leave the room. His hand is on the doorknob when he pauses. "Take care, Naruto. I will see you in a week." He turns and gives her a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "We can go to Ramen Ichiraku then."

He leaves the room and Marie releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. It's only then that it hits her that he had been speaking Japanese the entire time.

Suddenly her managing to get JLPT level N2 certification in college doesn't seem like such a waste.

* * *

She waits across the street from the hospital after being escorted by the nurse.

 _What do I do now? Do I tell the Hokage? 'Hey Hiruzen, I'm not actually Naruto? He had his body snatched by a depressed librarian? I have information that I can use to help you in exchange for protection?' Plus isn't he being influenced by Danzo? It'll be straight to T &I for me, or worse!_ Her hands reach up to grab her hair. _I can try to do things myself, but I'm not a fighter or a tactician, I'm not qualified for any of this!_ It starts getting difficult to catch her breath. _I'm not the person for this! I can't do this!_

Her chest begins to hurt and her fingers are going numb. She feels herself starting to panic and she takes deep breaths to try and stave it off. It's not working. _I'm going to die. I'm going to have a scary death. I'm going to die die die die._

She feels a hand on the back of her neck and she's being guided away to a quiet place. She thinks someone is talking to her but everything sounds like it's underwater. She keeps breathing.

After what feels like hours, that might have actually been a few minutes, she feels exhausted but she knows it could have been worse.

A hand ruffles her hair and she hears a muffled voice "I'm proud of you. Good job."

She looks up at her savior. An ANBU operative with a porcelain mask is crouched in front of her, his spiky silver hair is practically trademarked. She lets out a whimper.

Hatake Kakashi just helped her through a panic attack.

She doesn't say anything and instead lets him pick her up and take her home. She's too tired to think.

Neither of them say anything the whole way there, instead she looks out at the blurred colors as he runs across the rooftops.

He drops down on the top floor of an apartment complex and carefully places her on her feet. She wavers for a second, but she manages to stay upright. "Do you have your key?"

She tilts her head at him while she reaches in the pockets of her shorts. She pulls out a single key with a keychain that looks too much like Pakkun for it to not be a custom gift.

He nods at her. "Good," then he hesitates. "Will you be alright?"

She nods and watches as he turns around.

Just as he's about to turn away she manages to croak out, "thank you, for helping me."

He nods, and then he's gone.

She enters the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Marie does when she steps foot in the apartment is think, _it looks just like it does in the manga and in the data book_.

She found that it felt both foreign and familiar all at once.

Standing in the kitchen for a moment, she decides to explore the rest of the apartment, she needs a distraction.

She starts with the bathroom.

It was pretty straight forward as far as Japanese bathrooms go, although it did take her a moment to remember that the toilet is kept separately. When she goes to relieve herself she chooses to sit down and pointedly avoids thinking about the change in her lower half. She might have to get used to it, but not right away.

She then goes to the bedroom and takes it in. It's very simple, what with a bed, two dressers, a nightstand, and a full length mirror.

Not a single book in sight. She's thankful that Naruto at least has a TV for entertainment.

Overall the apartment is one big rectangle divided into three rooms, spartan but adequate. She doesn't need much at the moment anyway.

She looks out of the glass door leading to the balcony and has a full view of the Hokage faces. She tries not to shiver. Somehow she's been keeping it together so far.

She glances at the clock on the dresser, it's almost noon. She decides to take a nap, having gone through enough drama for the day. _I'll figure out what to do later._

* * *

Her stomach wakes her up at a quarter to three. She's not ready to go outside yet, so she checks the kitchen.

There's nothing in the refrigerator save for spoiled milk. She drags a chair over to the cabinets and finds nothing but ramen.

She's angry on Naruto's behalf. _Who lets a small child look after himself?_

Not seeing any other options she chooses ramen, miso flavored. She tries not to cry when she realizes that Naruto only has a hotplate and an electric kettle. She mostly succeeds.

She's still hungry so she eats more ramen, tonkotsu this time. She decides that tonkotsu is her favorite.

After filling her belly she's tempted to go back to bed but decides to take a shower instead.

She's quick in washing her body, but takes her time on her hair. Apparently Naruto doesn't own conditioner, or a comb. She adds them to a mental shopping list.

She then brushes her teeth as thoroughly as she can, she has to buy toothpaste as well.

She makes her way back to the bedroom, the towel held firm around her torso. She searches for clothing in each of the drawers, putting together an outfit that doesn't have any orange.

She looks back at the discarded clothing on the floor and sighs. _He's a child living on his own, he doesn't care about color coordinating._

She ducks into a corner of the room to change, away from the glass door leading to the balcony. _I'll need curtains as well._

After getting dressed she stands in front of the full length mirror. A blond-haired blue-eyed boy smiles back. He's dressed in a grey hoodie and black shorts, a black t-shirt underneath. She nods in satisfaction, then her smile begins to waver. "Time to go shopping, Naruto."

She looks around for his coin purse, Gama-chan. She's lucky to find it in the nightstand, surprised by how hefty it is. _Let's hope that this is enough._

She heads toward the genkan and pulls on the blue sandals she had discarded earlier. She takes a second, pulling up the hood well over her hair, before she opens the door and heads outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Marie steps out into the village proper with some trepidation. Nevermind her difficulty with the apartment building's steps earlier, what with her wobbly legs not wanting to cooperate, she knows that Konohagakure doesn't have the greatest track record.

She pauses at the side of the entrance to the apartment building, staring out into the bustling crowds across the way on the main path. She wants to go back upstairs and hide in the apartment. _What the hell am I doing?_

The village is incredibly large and it suddenly makes sense to her how so many things can go unchecked. She questions how exactly it's considered a hidden village considering it's magnitude.

She shakes her head and takes a breath. _If I can't even do this then I'll never get anything done._

She moves forward, keeping her head down. She's relieved when no one pays her any mind as she ducks between the side streets.

She decides to stick to the smaller shops away from the main shopping district.

The first store she enters, at a glance it has so much varied merchandise that she immediately becomes fond of it.

She buys a hairbrush and a comb, more shampoo, conditioner, a new toothbrush, toothpaste, and a few more toiletries that the apartment was missing. Her eyes linger on a particular box and she buys it as well.

The store has such a large range of products that she even manages to buy a cheap portable 4 burner stove, a gas tank, and a couple of pots and pans, as well as a few cleaning products.

She pays extra for it all to be delivered to the apartment.

Figuring out her address is a whole other problem, thankfully Naruto is a regular customer at that general store. The owner, who's name tag reads Hideo, shakes his head with a laugh and says that he will take care of it.

Marie doesn't know whether to be thankful or worried that he trusts a child with these purchases. She chooses to be thankful that he's treating her like a regular customer instead. _Hideo really is a 'splendid man.'_

She makes sure to remember the address of the store for most of her future purchases.

The real issue comes when she needs to buy food. While the general store has a lot of non perishables, it's lacking in meat and fresh vegetables. She asks Hideo who looks at her oddly before telling her that the closest grocery store is on the main road.

Unfortunately for Marie, she has to go there if she wants something other than ramen that night.

She bids Hideo farewell and with a sigh she makes her way to the main road.

* * *

Naruto's savings take a hit with all of her purchases, she feels guilty in case he comes back but she knows that it's necessary. _A child shouldn't have to live as he has for however long he's been living alone._

She vaguely wonders what Naruto was saving all of it for.

When she reaches the grocery store she remembers that 1 ryo is equal to 10 yen so she factors that in, even with the inflated prices from back home, she should still have more than enough money left to fill the kitchen with enough food to last the rest of the month if she rations accordingly.

She picks out as much rice as she can carry, maybe more if they deliver. She chooses a lot of staples, and a few other things that she's comfortable cooking. She actually doesn't get a lot of meat, choosing to get protein from other sources.

When she gets to the counter, hauling a cart that's bigger than she is, she reaches her first hurdle. The clerk's previously cheerful demeanor sours when he gets a good look at her face. He looks at her with disdain, then he tries to charge her threefold for her items.

Not being used to such a look, she grits her teeth. _How am I actually surprised?_

The man behind the counter has the gall to smirk knowing that she can't afford what he's asking for.

Marie ducks her eyes and tries to keep her temper in check. She takes a breath and lets it out before raising her head to look at the clerk.

She barely opens her mouth to argue when she feels someone come up behind her. She goes still.

"Is there a problem here?"

The voice is so familiar that she turns around. The first thing she thinks is _eyebrows_.

Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey is standing there in all his spandexed glory.


	6. Chapter 6

Maito Gai places a hand on her shoulder ignoring her flinch as he casually moves her behind him and steps up to the counter.

He looks the clerk in the eye. "My ears must be deceiving me, for I know that you're not overcharging a child for their groceries." He leans in and his eyes narrow and Marie swears she's never seen anything cooler up until that moment. "That would be most unyouthful of you if it were true."

The clerk is reluctant to change his tune and Marie almost wants to commend him. _He's an ass, but at least he sticks to his guns._

It all changes when Gai's grin becomes sharp and he cracks his knuckles. Marie has never seen a man pale so quickly.

Her groceries get bagged in record time and she even manages to get a discount as well.

She grabs as many bags as she can, assured that Gai would get the rest, then the both of them leave the store without a backwards glance.

Once they're back on the main road she looks up at the green-clad Jonin. "Well, thank you, for helping me. I didn't know what I was going to do back there." _That's a lie, I was going to argue and then leave everything for that guy to clean up when he insisted on the price._

Gai flashes a bright grin and despite the bags manages to give a thumbs up. "Of course, it would have been unyouthful of me to stand idly by while a child gets bullied by an adult." His grin turns sheepish as he scratches his cheek with the hand he used to give her a thumbs up. "Although, I did respond with what could be considered unyouthful behavior of my own." He looks her right in the eye. "A ninja of Konoha cannot put their hands on a civilian if not in self-defense." Then he grins again, and this time it's almost mischievous. "I wasn't going to put my hands on him. That being said, he didn't know that."

She thinks his grin might be infectious because she finds herself smiling in earnest and she finds herself thinking that I forget how cool Gai can be. Soon she bows as much as she can with the bags in her arms. "Ah, I forgot my manners, please excuse me. My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." She rights herself. "May I learn your name as well shinobi-san?" She then resists the urge to wince. She introduced herself politely out of habit. _Naruto wouldn't behave like that, would he?_

Gai looks at her oddly, and it honestly takes her a lot to conceal her growing panic.

Her relief is almost palpable when she hears his booming laugh. "It's good to see a child so polite, such a shining example of Konoha's youth! My name, young Naruto, is Maito Gai. I am known as the Sublime Green Beast of Konoha!"

She smiles at him again. "Thank you again, Maito Gai-san. I really appreciated it." She pauses. "Actually, if it's not too much trouble... could you walk with me to the general store a few side streets away? I can go in and buy a wagon for all of these bags."

He give another thumbs up in agreement and the two make their way to Hideo's store.

It's not long before she's standing right outside Hideo's store with her wagon full of groceries, looking every bit like the 5-year-old that she's pretending to be. She return's Gai's wave and he turns around and jumps away.

She turns her head back to the store and gives Hideo a wave goodbye before making her way back to the apartment.

* * *

Marie makes it back to the apartment without any issues. She's nearly giddy when she finds her new toiletries in bags on the table. Her new portable stove is already on the counter, it already connected to the gas tank with the line running through the back of the cabinet underneath.

It's when she's deciding on what she's going to have for dinner when she sees it. Just as she's about to unload her wagon she sees a spot on the refrigerator that she didn't notice before.

She gets a cleaning rag from the sink cabinet and a cleanser from one of the bags on the table and proceeds to remove the spot, and then clean the entire outside of the refrigerator too.

Then, after remembering to toss the spoilt milk, she proceeds to clean the inside as well before finally stowing away her groceries.

Afterward she goes over the entire apartment with a more critical eye. This ends with her cleaning well throughout the day.

By sundown she's soaking in the tub after another thorough shower. All of her new items are stowed away in their rightful places, her new wagon tucked away in a corner of the kitchen next to the refrigerator.

She hums a nonsensical tune as she runs her hands through recently conditioned and detangled hair. Marie is so content that she doesn't mind the ache in her thighs from sitting on the edge of the tub when she gave the tiles on the wall a good scrub before.

It's almost 8 p.m. when she gets out of the bath and walks straight into the bedroom with the confidence of someone who just got new curtains installed.

Going through the drawers she decides on a set of striped blue pajamas for the night knowing that she won't be going out for the rest of the evening.

She's a little surprised when she passes the full-length mirror. She almost doesn't recognize him.

The iconic blond spikes lie flat on the crown of Naruto's head. The spikes near his ears, nape and eyes fall similarly to how they did before at least, but the result is that his hair looks a little longer. Where his fringe stopped at just above eye level before, now it stopped at the middle of his eyes. She didn't notice before because it was brushed back in the bath. She thinks, _Minato never used hair conditioner_.

She's quick to remedy the sudden vision problem by parting his hair on the left and keeping it in place with a plain hair clip that she bought in case she needed it while cooking.

With that done she heads to the kitchen. _I still need to make dinner, good thing I got that apron too._

Standing on the step stool dressed in a new blue apron that she was sure Naruto would grow into, she decides on saury with a side of rice and vegetables.

As she sits at the now spotless table, she quietly eats her meal. On the wall across from her the new calendar shows the month of April. She tries not to think too deeply that she supposedly died in August.

 _Hiruzen said that he'll see me at the end of the week. It's only Monday. I don't think Naruto's in school yet, no one's come for me anyway. So, what should I do?_ She thinks back to his limited wardrobe and sighs knowing that she'll have to go out again tomorrow. _After I get some more things, let's wing it from there._

After dinner she washes the dishes and sets them on the new drying rack, then she heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

As she gets ready for bed she has one last bland thought. _Should I also buy a rice cooker?_


	7. Chapter 7

Marie wakes up the following Tuesday to the morning sun peeking through the blinds. She lazes in bed until the alarm clock on the dresser rings an hour later.

She still wobbles when she gets out of bed, but finds her balance much improved compared to before. _Off to a good start._

After making her way to the kitchen she enjoys a bowl of knockoff Froot Loops, being quick to wash her bowl after.

She makes her way to the bathroom, forgoing the shower but brushing her teeth and her hair. She hesitates on the hair clip. _I can't risk any extra attention because of a budding sense of femininity._ She snorts.

Based on what she can remember from the manga and some of the anime, men who were shown as anything other than masculine were seen as strange. Naruto especially carried himself with a certain machismo that she still isn't sure of how much of it was genuine and how much was played up.

She tilts his head in the mirror every which way, familiarizing herself with his face through every angle. _He does look a lot like Kushina._ She brings her hands up to poke at his whiskers, somewhat relieved to find out that the marks don't feel any differently from the rest of his face. _So round and squishy like only a little kid's face can be..._

She leans into the mirror, her eyes narrowing slightly. _His eyes are really pretty. His lashes are so long and his lips are almost pouty too, that wasn't obvious in the manga._

She cringes a little as she remembers Naruto's over the top reactions to any male character comfortable with their femininity. She wonders if he acted like that as a way of reinforcing his own manliness because he thought he didn't look outright male when he was younger. _Yeah no, I'm definitely not acting like that._ She looks back at his reflection in the mirror. _Fuck it, I'm using the hair clip._

She ends up using two, one in the fringe on either side of her face keeping her eyes unobstructed but leaving a tuft of hair hanging in the middle of her forehead. _He almost looks like a mini Louise Halevy, if her hair had been shorter._

Soon she leaves the apartment dressed in a different set of black shorts and matching shirt, but with her new favorite gray hoodie from yesterday. _I think I might just make this my default outfit for a while._

She steps out into the village proper, thankful for the nearly barren streets in the early morning. She smiles and whispers. "Let's get you some proper clothing, Naruto."

She pauses mid-step in the direction of the main road. _Actually... I should go buy that rice cooker before I forget. Maybe a toaster too!_

* * *

On the other side of Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen's eyes follow the young blond through looks out into the village from within his office. He lies back in his chair and sighs. He feels all of his 61 years catching up to him at once. _Minato, you righteous fool. You should have let me apply the seal in your stead. At least I could be with Biwako then._

He sends a spark of chakra to his fingertip to light his pipe. He takes a puff and closes his eyes, letting the smoke ease out after a beat. "Inu."

Inu flickers into being before his desk. The ANBU says nothing as he awaits his orders.

The room remains silent, and years of training keep Inu from fidgeting. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Will he be alright?" He doesn't clarify, they both know who he's talking about.

Inu hesitates. "He'll pull through."

"I want you to be honest with me, Kakashi."

The ANBU operative releases a breath and reaches his hands up to undo the clasp at the back of his head.

Hiruzen swivels chair back around as the porcelain mask comes down to reveal tired mismatched eyes.

"Honestly, Hokage-sama?" He ruffles his hair, hoping to release some of the stress. "I don't know. He's not the same."

"How bad is it?"

"He's quiet now, in a way that's so intrinsically different from his bouts of silence when he's contemplating something. He's almost skittish, which is to be expected, but he almost had a panic attack when I went to escort him home." Kakashi raises his head to see that his leader has gained a sickly pallor, and a part of him revels in seeing the old man become aware of what his inaction has caused. "My team has been taking shifts, watching him from then on as you requested. Hokage-sama…"

Hiruzen grunts in affirmation, still displeased that he could no longer follow the blond using his Telescope Technique in conjunction with his crystal ball. It left a bitter taste in his mouth knowing that the attack affected the boy so badly that it completely changed his chakra signature.

Kakashi pauses for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He tries to silence the whispers of old folk tales his father told him, but he also can't dispute them. "… _Kamikakushi_."

The elder falters, an incredulous expression soon replaced with narrowed eyes as he gives the young man his full attention. "I am assuming that you will elaborate on this. I might have to send you to Inoichi to get your head examined otherwise."

Kakashi expects the hostility, welcomes it even, considering what he's suggesting. "His captors admitted to losing track of him when he escaped, so no one knew where he was for 5 hours. We ended up running around the village before finding him in one of the outer training fields. I'm not saying that he was spirited away, but it may be possible that during that time… something may have happened." He ignores the look he is given and trudges on, disregarding his own doubts. "Hokage-sama, he was fine before the attack, reports from the captors showed no changes in his personality during…" He has to take a pause, the regret of not being there for his mentor's son nearly overwhelms him. He pushes on. "It was afterwards when he woke up in the hospital, you noticed yourself that his chakra signature has changed completely. It's like he's become a different person. Based on our observations, there is no resemblance to his previous personality." He reaches a hand up to ruffle his silver locks. "Adding to that, he carries himself differently, his mannerisms more reserved. It's as if he matured 10 years in 2 days."

Hiruzen reclines back into his seat from his previous upright position, he closes his eyes. _Have I failed another child under my protection?_ He looks resigned. "That could be a manifestation his trauma, a result of what happened to him."

Kakashi is ashamed that for a moment he wonders if the outcome of Naruto's attack will be beneficial in the long run. His laugh is humorless. "He walks through his apartment as though he's reacquainting himself with it. This boy took his savings, savings which we believe he may have put aside to buy more tools for pranking and candy, and he went on a spree at Hideo's shop." He lifts his head and makes eye contact with the village leader, hoping to convey the serious -albeit incredulous- nature of the situation. "Hokage-sama, he bought a stove. He then not only cooked something edible on his first try with no form of reference, he cooked something that wasn't ramen."

The seemingly withered leader opens his eyes, his bafflement apparent on his face.

By this point Kakashi knows that he's rambling. "He willingly took a bath and washed his hair. He also cleaned his apartment from top to bottom. Gecko is actually tailing him now. The last message he sent was that Naruto was going back to Hideo's to buy a rice cooker, before heading out to buy more appropriate attire." By the end of his sudden report he was honestly perplexed.

Hiruzen isn't far off from Kakashi. _I've never heard of something like this before._ He knows that his ANBU -specifically Team Ro which Kakashi is a part of- are the best that the village has, that they're thorough enough to notice if Naruto's breathing pattern so much as shifts, and yet he still finds himself asking, "can we be sure… this is the same boy?"

To Kakashi's own surprise, he snorts. "Oh, we were very thorough. Unless someone made a biological clone of him-" Hiruzen holds back a wince, "-or found a way to make a very sturdy kage bunshin, and transferred the kyuubi without a sensor in the village noticing, it's undeniably him." He sees Hiruzen's growing fear and is quick to ease him this time. "We've also double checked his chakra, the kyuubi isn't influencing him. There's no foul play at work here." Other than the assault that caused all this to happen, that thought goes unsaid.

Hiruzen pauses, for once he's not entirely sure of what to do. "I see..." _Do I really?_ "Please continue observe him, at a distance. See to it that you report if anything strange happens."

Inu reclasps his mask over his face. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen swivels his chair back around to view the village outside his windows. "You are dismissed."

The ANBU operative flickers out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Marie wakes up the following Wednesday in a haze.

The alarm clock goes off half an hour later, she makes no move to get up after shutting it off.

She hikes up the sheets to her chin and burrows deeper into her pillow.

She doesn't want to be there.

Hot tears trail down her face, her quiet hiccuping echoes throughout the room. It's partially drowned out by the hum of new fan that sits on the dresser in the furthest corner of the room.

She puts a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs, but does nothing else to actually stop her crying.

Eventually her tears run out and after a moment she forces herself out of bed.

She goes into the bathroom and splashes water on her face, doing her best to avoid the mirror.

From there she makes her way to the kitchen, getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator and two slices of bread. She lays her head on the table as she waits for the toaster to finish up.

She manages to eat a slice of toast with jam while ignoring that it tastes like cardboard.

She forces down half of the water and takes the bottle and the plate with the remaining slice of toast to the bedroom. She places them on the dresser for later.

She gets back in bed and goes to sleep, only to wake up again 5 hours later.

She finishes off the cold toast and the rest of the water bottle, disposing of the plate in the sink and leaving it there.

She eventually boils water to make ramen, not bothering to check the label to see what flavor it is. She can barely eat half before her appetite disappears. She tosses the rest in the bin.

She relieves herself in the bathroom and makes her way back to the bedroom.

She goes back to sleep.

The operatives outside take note.

An operative with silver-hair is held back by a hand on his shoulder, he grits his teeth behind his porcelain mask.

* * *

She wakes up with the alarm on Thursday, the haze has lifted somewhat. She feels empty.

She goes to the bathroom, she washes her face and brushes her teeth. She still avoids looking in the mirror.

From the bathroom she heads to the kitchen. Like yesterday she makes use of the step stool to reach the counter. From there she climbs up and opens the cabinets, this time getting a box of cereal.

She's quick in finishing up her breakfast, then she rolls her pajama sleeves up and washes the dishes.

With the dishes finished and her sleeves partly soaked she heads to the bedroom and looks through the dressers for something comfortable to wear.

She's still oblivious to the operatives who quietly sigh in relief outside the apartment.

She heads back to the bathroom, stripping herself of her pajamas once the door closes behind her. She places the clothing in the washer, reminding herself to turn it on after her shower.

She's thorough, taking time on her hair but forgoing getting in the tub.

When she's back in the bedroom, she's dressed in a cotton shirt and a soft pair of sweatpants.

She pulls back the curtain to let the light in, deciding to open the door to the balcony. Seemingly on a whim she steps out into the cool air, looking out into Konoha for just a moment.

She sinks to the floor, calmly turning around and resting her back on the parapet. With her arms over her knees, she tips her head back and closes her eyes.

She sits there, basking in the afternoon sun for a few hours.

She heads back inside when it starts to get dark.

In the evening she makes a bastardized oyakodon for dinner and promptly does the remaining dishes.

She makes it back to the bedroom for the final time that night. She pauses in the doorway.

She heads toward the dresser, picking out a pair of black leggings that she bought on impulse.

Changing into them, she moves toward the bed and lays her hand down for a moment.

The bed becomes her makeshift barre.

 _First position..._ She places her heels together and the toes apart, turning each foot out as far as she can. She lowers her arms until her fingers almost touch her thighs. They form a parentheses around her torso.

The remaining silver-haired operative looks on in wonder as Marie shifts into positions that she hasn't done in what feels like years.

Inu doesn't know what Naruto is doing, but he's aware that the boy is following steps. For some reason, he decides to keep this dance to himself. _Who have you become, Uzumaki Naruto?_


	9. Chapter 9

That Friday morning Marie wakes up with deep bruises under her eyes, but emotionally she is somewhat okay. She was as okay as she could be considering the circumstances.

The worst of the haze was gone last night by the time that she got through her eighth arabesque.

She yelps as she nearly topples over once she gets out of bed. She definitely overdid it.

Her expression sours as she remembers her technique being sloppy, _too sloppy_. _Madame would've taken a cane to my shins after my third demi-plié._ She winces at the memories.

She makes her way out of the bedroom, a yawn on her lips and a hand scratching at her belly. She doesn't notice an operative with long violet hair who nearly coos at her worn out disposition.

In the bathroom, she discards her pajamas in the hamper before heading to the shower. Afterward she brushes her teeth, remembering to greet the boy in the mirror. "Good morning, Naruto."

After toweling off her hair and putting in her clips, she gets dressed in a white shirt and navy shorts and heads straight for the kitchen.

Marie takes her time preparing a meal to make up for yesterday's mess. She takes a look at the clock when she's finished and realizes that she's having brunch instead. She sits at the table surrounded by a smorgasbord of breakfast foods and warm pastries, making sure to eat her fill of pancakes and toast with jam.

She finishes up the dishes and is about to stow away the leftovers for later, when she hears a knock at the door.

For a moment she doesn't move, doesn't breathe.

The knock persists and only then does she reluctantly head for the genkan, dragging her step stool behind her.

Looking through the peephole she sees a man in robes with an odd hat. The Sandaime had decided to pay her a visit.

 _Maybe I can pretend I'm not here._

"I can see your eye, Naruto-kun."

 _Shit._ Ignoring the trembling in her limbs she removes the chain lock, as well as the other two locks that she had installed. _Thank you again, Hideo._

She takes a deep breath and releases it before opening the door.

Soon she's face to face with the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Sarutobi Hiruzen. The smile that he gives is not unkindly. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Uh, hi." She wants to slap herself. "Would you like to come in?"

She steps aside and the Sandaime enters the apartment, and whatever comfort the small abode gave her immediately disappears as they stand idly in the kitchen. _Why is he here?_

Hiruzen immediately focuses on her. "I hope that you did not forget that we would get ramen today?"

Her gaze falls to her tiny feet. _Shit, that was for the afternoon?_ "Uh, sorry Jiji?" Marie can hear her Japanese language professor's disapproving hum. _I'm so sorry Ayako-sensei._ "I thought that we were going to get ramen for dinner…" She raises her eyes to see that Hiruzen's own gaze was on the food on the table. "Ah, I had a late breakfast."

The elder's eyes snap from the table to the young boy in front of him. He's thinking too deeply for Marie's tastes and in the back of her mind alarm bells are going off.

As soon as she starts paling Hiruzen reigns in his calculating gaze and offers another smile instead. "You made all of this, Naruto-kun?"

 _Motherfu-_ "Yes, I did. I bought a cookbook the other day." _That's not entirely a lie…_ "It was actually pretty easy." She prays that her smile doesn't betray her terror. "Would you like some breakfast, Jiji?"

The elder smiles and nods before he heads toward one of her new chairs.

She puts together a plate for him out of her leftovers. She makes sure to stack on pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs, and ham.

He hums as Marie places his food in front of him. "It is very good that you learned how to cook. I cannot say that having ramen for every meal is good for you, no matter how tempting it may be."

She shrugs as she offers him the bottle of syrup, the jars of jam. She pours him a glass of orange juice and goes to the counter to set up the coffee pot. "Like I said, it wasn't that hard. I think I like it." She couldn't help her grin, cooking was always a favorite pastime of hers.

Hiruzen brings his hands together and mutters a quiet "itadakimasu." He lifts his chopsticks and takes a bite, he's pleasantly surprised. "This is very good. I did not know that you liked foreign meals, Naruto-kun."

He says it so lackadaisically that she's sure he's suspicious.

From her step stool in front of the counter, one of her hands reaches up to ruffle her hair. Her other hand has an iron grip on the hem of her shirt. _Apparently anything other than a traditional Japanese breakfast is foreign? Noted._ "I thought it was a little easier to make than the stuff we usually eat. Besides, if I want to be a good ninja then I have to look after myself however I can, right?"

Behind her back, his gaze becomes focused once again. "You still want to become a ninja, Naruto-kun?"

 _No way in hell, but I don't think I have a choice considering I'm the jinchuuriki and all that._ "If… if I want to protect myself and the people I care about, then I have to become stronger. Learning to be a ninja can make me stronger." She turns on her step stool and meets his gaze straight on. _This is the kind of bullshit the protagonists say right?_ "Am I wrong, Jiji?"

Hiruzen looks pensive for a moment before he lowers his eyes and continues to eat his meal.

Just then the coffee pot bubbles, taking back Marie's attention.

She pours two cups and brings them to the table right as Hiruzen mutters, "gochisousama-deshita."

She mutters her reply, "osomatsusama-deshita." She holds back a wince when she feels Hiruzen's gaze shift back to her. Instead she focuses on placing both cups on the table.

He looks at the mug in confusion. "Black tea?"

She almost smiles as she walks off to fetch the milk, cream, and sugar. She still isn't sure of how real life trading ventures affected this world. "Coffee."

"Ah yes, the younger generations enjoy this. I never got around to trying it myself." He gingerly takes the cup and takes a sip, his face scrunches up and she holds in her chuckles. "This is… interesting?"

The obvious lie brings Marie over the edge and she starts to laugh, soon Hiruzen joins in. They both feel the tension dissipate from the apartment. "Not everyone takes it black, Jiji. Would you like milk, cream, or sugar?"

"How do you drink it?"

She reaches her hand out to take the mug, adding a spoonful of sugar and a splash milk. "Here, this way it's not as bitter."

He accepts the mug and takes a tentative sip and then a hearty gulp. "I can see the appeal." He smiles again, much more relaxed than before. "Thank you."

She waves it off before taking a sip from her mug. "No problem." An old lesson comes to mind, she smiles. _Looks like an earnest meal really can ease all tensions._

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, and before long Hiruzen gets up to leave.

As Marie opens the door, Hiruzen turns to her and places a hand on her head. "Thank you for the meal, Naruto-kun. This old man hasn't had a home cooked meal in a long while." He hesitates for a moment, before leaning down to her level. "You are still too young to join the academy, but you will be of age the following year after you turn 6-years-old. I will be sure to have you registered to begin next April."

He waits for her reply and Marie reluctantly grins, her fear tinging the expression. "I'll be ready then."

He sighs. "Please do not force yourself. That being said, I know that you will go far, Naruto-kun." He steps out of the apartment. "Your future will be grand, regardless of who you may have become."

She freezes in place and feels her stomach drop into her knees.

Hiruzen just smiles and ruffles her hair. "I look forward to seeing what you can do."

He leaves her standing at the genkan and walks away.

Marie steps back into the apartment and replaces all of the locks on the door. She slides down to the floor and clutches her hair.

 _I'm so fucked!_ She winces after a sharp tug, but it seems to be what she needs to ground herself. She breathes in and lets it out. Her hands drop from her hair, she goes to the bedroom to grab her gray hoodie.

She walks back to the genkan, getting her sandals on and flipping up the hood. She unlocks the door to the apartment and steps out.

 _I need help._

She leaves the building, sticking to the side streets in search of an ally.

* * *

Hiruzen smiles at the villagers as he walks back to the tower. He tries to force the discontent to the back of his mind. _To think that some people are capable of such malevolence toward a young boy._

He looks out to the Hokage mountain. _Wherever you find yourselves, Minato, Kushina, I do hope that you forgive me. As for your son…_ His mind drifts back to the blond child who holds themselves much differently than they had the previous week. _If you truly are gone, then hope you are at rest, Naruto-kun. As for this new child… If it is still you but a different version of you, a broken version of who you once were… I wish them the best and will offer assistance where I can._

Hiruzen is back in his office when he remembers the small broken body in the hospital. He leans back in his chair, his neutral expression betraying the simmering anger just underneath the surface. _I refuse to sit back and let that happen. Not again._


	10. Chapter 10

The sun is setting as Marie runs through the side streets, a list of features in mind if not a clan compound.

 _Please, please let me find him tonight. I'll lose my nerve if I don't._

She keeps her head low, avoiding gazes as she makes her way to the main road. It's a matter of figuring out where he might be once she gets there, but the main road is a good place for her to start.

 _It's near dinner time now, he'll probably be gathering some groceries maybe? Or at least getting a last minute drink before heading home._

She sticks around corners, eyes peering through store windows in search of facial scars and deer skin jackets.

She nearly cries tears of joy when she finds him, standing at a trader's stall just a few feet away.

She stands at the corner of a shop, he's right there and yet she can't move. She has the foresight to check if her shadow had elongated, but the fact that she could move proves that there's no jutsu at play.

 _Why can't I move my legs?_

He pays for his purchase and starts to walk away from the stall, turning to one of the side streets.

Marie grits her teeth and forces herself to go after him, making sure to keep her distance. _Rushing at a jonin has to be a bad idea._

He turns to another side street, and she's sure to follow.

After his second turn she starts to think that he may be aware of her following him.

Her thoughts are confirmed when she follows him around another corner, but once she gets there she's at a dead end.

She grips the hem of her sweater in frustration. _Shit, please tell me he didn't shunshin out of here, please tell me he-_

"Is there a reason you've been following me, kid?"

She breathes a sigh of relief. _Oh thank god for clichés._ She turns around and looks him right in the eyes.

Dark hair in a spiky ponytail, dark eyes, and a dark goatee. Nara Shikaku looks just as he did in the manga.

Shikaku raises a brow, he could not look more unimpressed. "Well?"

With her hands at her sides, she bows as low as she can. "Nara Shikaku-sama, Jonin Commander of Konohagakure no Sato; member of the Ino-Shika-Cho team alongside Akimichi Choza and Yamanaka Inoichi; husband of Chunin Nara Yoshino, and father of Nara Shikamaru." She takes a breath and lets it out. Recalling information from the wikia pages as though she'd only read them a few minutes ago rather than a couple of years, she proceeds to lay it on thick. "Birthdate July 15, age 31, ninja registration number 005491 with a Yin Release chakra nature." She raises her head and swallows her fear when she sees what can only be described as a dangerous look in his eye. "I come to you seeking help in exchange for information." Tears start prickling at the corners of her eyes, she closes them tight but they fall regardless. _Damn it, not now._ "I come to you seeking asylum."

They stand in the alleyway for a long moment. Shikaku is silent and Marie doesn't move or speak another word. There is no sound save for people moving in the streets, and the nearly quiet sound of her tears hitting the dirt.

She's past the point of crying and is nearing panic. _I don't want to die this way, please, I don't know who else to turn to for this._

Just before she starts hyperventilating she hears a groan. She opens her eyes and sees Shikaku with his head to the sky, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck, his other hand clenching his groceries.

They make eye contact again.

His hand drops to his side. "Stand up, Naruto."

She does as he asks, not surprised that he knew who she was supposed to be.

He turns and starts to make his way out of the alleyway, stops when he doesn't hear the second pair of footsteps behind him. "Well? Are you coming or what?"

Marie quickly wipes her tears, a hand at her chest to try and calm her heart. She nods. "I'm coming!"

She follows after him.

* * *

She follows behind Shikaku with her head down, like a duckling follows its mother. She has to stop herself from reaching out to grab onto his jacket several times.

Before she realizes it they're in the middle of a forest, she can see deer frolicking in the distance. She tries to turn her head to ask Shikaku why they're there but finds that she really can't move.

She feels her head tilting downward, not of her own volition. She sees the dark shadow connecting her feet to Shikaku's. Her head is forced to tilt upward to meet his eyes.

"Alright. You know too much information. You're either a spy against Konoha -and a bad one at that- or you're being put up to this somehow."

Her feet begin to move on their own, leading her toward Shikaku. _No no no no no nononono-_

"Considering the news I've heard, plus how you look ready to cry though, I'm willing to hear you out." He places a hand on her head once they meet in the middle. "Naruto." He realizes that she can't hear him, she can't breathe. "Naruto?" He drops the jutsu and catches her before she hits the ground. "Naruto? Come on kid, you need to breathe. Naruto! Shit."

With child in hand he flickers out of the Nara Clan Forest, his groceries are left behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Marie wakes up surrounded by shoji imprinted with deer. She sits up in a rush and has to take a pause to keep her head from spinning.

She can faintly hear yelling from somewhere.

"I can't believe you!" The yelling precedes the sound of clanking metal in water. Whoever was arguing was probably doing the dishes.

As she looks around she finds that she's not alone.

A wide-eyed baby-faced Nara Shikamaru looks back at her from the slit between the door and the wall.

After a moment he slides open the door and slips inside the room, sliding the door closed behind him.

He walks up to her futon and kneels down, not minding her white-knuckled grip on the duvet.

He sighs. "Mama has been yelling at papa since he came here with you."

She releases the duvet and lowers her head.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?"

She winces but keeps quiet.

He mutters, "troublesome…" She can hear him scratch his head. "What's your name then? I heard papa call you Naruto, but I want to make sure. Is your name Naruto?"

Marie bites her lip. _If this is so troublesome, then why are you asking me these questions?_ She's not stupid, she knows it's gotten quiet, but she also knows that she's not in a holding cell yet. She shakes her head.

"So you can hear me. Alright. What's your name then? Or, do you even have one?"

She takes a shuddering breath and lets it out. She licks her lips and tries to speak. Wincing as her voice initially cracks, she tries again. "My name is Marie Cruz, or Cruz Marie. Cruz is my family name. Where I'm from, we usually say our given names first."

She lifts her head and sees Shikamaru mouth her name. "Kuruuzu Marii?"

She's sure her smile looks more like a grimace, she nods. Close enough. "Yeah, but I guess it's not important now."

He leans back on his palms. "That sounds like a girl's name."

Her shoulders begin to shake, but a quick grip on the duvet once again puts a stop to it. "You'd think so, huh?"

She hears a tiny grunt and looks up to find herself face to face with a pouting Shikamaru. He stands up and begins to pace throughout the room. "So _Marii_ , how old are you?"

She hesitates. _This is where things can get dangerous, but no use in lying._ "I'm 26-years-old." She pretends she doesn't see the boy almost trip over his own feet.

Shikamaru faux-casually sits back down and hums in reply before continuing his questioning. "You're not from here, huh?"

"I'm not from any the elemental nations or the surrounding lands, no. I come from a city, oceans away-" _Kind of if I think of this place as Japan…_ "-where I was a regular civilian. At least I was before I woke up here in the hospital looking like this."

He pauses. "Do you know what happened to the real Naruto?"

Another shake of her head, this time she keeps quiet… at least until she starts to hear footsteps coming toward them. "I'm just a librarian and I don't know how or why I'm here." She hears the footsteps stop just outside the door, and at that point she knows she doesn't have much else to lose. "I… I was supposed to die." She feels Shikamaru stiffen next to her but swallows down the guilt of exposing him to her situation. "I went to sleep and was supposed to die, but instead I woke up in the hospital here in Konohagakure."

The door slides open and she makes eye contact with Shikaku.

"I don't know why I'm here, and I don't know what I should do. That's why I sought you out, I need guidance from an objective standpoint. As for how I got the information, I will tell you everything, just please help me."

There's a pause, and then Shikaku turns toward his son. "Shikamaru, go help your mother."

Shikamaru gets up and turns toward his father, his large doe-eyed expression morphing into a more familiar half-lidded gaze. "Sure thing, old man."

Marie wants to furrow her brow at him when he confirms his con, but she refrains.

As he reaches the door, his looks back at Marie. He hesitates. "My dad can help you, I'll see you later Marii."

Once the door slides closed, Shikaku takes his son's previous position and with crossed arms her gives Marie a stern glare, thankfully free of killing intent. "Talk."

She holds back the urge to smile and instead pushes back the duvet and sits with her legs crossed on the futon. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Kakashi finds himself with a rare night off. Rather than locking himself in his apartment, accompanied by the second volume of Icha Icha Paradise, he decides to spend his night at a bar.

He's getting through his third lemon sour when he hears the telltale holler of his supposed rival.

"Kakashi, my greatest rival! I'm surprised to find you at such an establishment!"

Kakashi reaches a hand up to his temple, too tired to play up his usual act. "Gai, I'd say it's great to see you but I'd be lying."

Gai takes the comment with a grain of salt, but lowers his volume. "We're still too young to drink, Kakashi."

Kakashi snorts. "Do you think that with my obvious position that anyone will actually say no?" He lifts up his drink to prove his point.

Gai lifts a hand to ruffle his hair as he sighs at his antics. Without a word he sits next to Kakashi and lifts a hand to signal the bartender who is quick to place his usual umeshu tonic in front of him. After downing half of his drink he turns to the silver-haired shinobi. "Troubles with your charge?"

Kakashi is quiet for a moment. "He's not the same."

"Trauma affects everyone differently."

Kakashi wants to pull at his hair, he feels he's having the same conversation with Gai that he did with Hiruzen. "Not to the point of fundamentally changing someone's character."

Gai watches him, can tell that this is really bothering him. "Retrograde amnesia perhaps?"

At least his bowl cut-haired friend is trying for his sake. "I thought that may have been the case, but it doesn't feel right."

"You know, I met him the other day…" Kakashi snaps his head toward him but Gai continues. "I can sort of see what you mean. He carried himself like a little differently than what I remember seeing of him. He almost seemed to second-guess his movements." He's tempted to keep this part to himself, but it would be most unyouthful after baiting his friend. "He also, he seemed to know who I was but was pretending otherwise. Ah, but that would be strange if it were true."

Gai turns in time to see Kakashi finish off his lemon sour and place his face in his hands. ''I don't know anymore." For a moment Kakashi feels himself being crushed beneath his failures. "Did you know? I was the one who found him. I came in right as he lost consciousness and I was the one to rush him to the hospital. I even stayed in the room when they had to perform surgery. I've been following his progress up to now and I can't pinpoint when he changed, if there was any jutsu at play. It's just- one moment he was Naruto and the next he woke up and he wasn't. Gai, I don't-!"

Gai stands up and places a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go."

He lifts his hands, he wants to yell, he wants to scream, but one look at his friend leaves the words dying in his throat. He's tired. Without a word he gets up and follows Gai out of the bar.

Together they make their way to the nearest training ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Shikaku sits back on the tatami, his face a stone visage as the child in front of him rattles off an increasingly fantastical tale about the fate of the shinobi world that centered around them for some reason.

 _This kid is delusional._ Naruto continues to prattle on about the Fourth Shinobi War and how the Juubi is hidden in the moon. _It's a shame, the Yondaime's only child has cracked so young because of something out of our control._

He's just about to stop the farce when Naruto starts giving details and dropping names that Shikaku knows for sure are either classified or way beyond the kid's time.

Then the kid starts backtracking, talking about the surviving child from Orochimaru's experiment with the Shodaime's cells when Shikaku finally puts a stop to it with a hand on the boy's -the girl's shoulder. He'll consider that the kid is telling the truth for now.

"Alright, you made a convincing stance. You certainly know your classified history…" The kid flinches, their mood dampening considerably. "You also seem to know a lot of a potential future. Now, what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

She fidgets and Shikaku's eyes narrow but he lets up on the expression when she flinches again. She takes a slow breath and lets it out. "I know of a potential future, but I'm sure that with this knowledge that things could play out very differently, preferably in our favor if it's in the hands of someone as pragmatic as you, Shikaku-sama."

Shikaku grimaces at the honorific. "Okay, first off just -san is fine, never use -sama with my name again." The kid actually snorts. So troublesome. "Second, you've already decided you're going to play a part?"

She rearranges herself on the futon and leans back on her arms. "More like resigned myself to help, yeah. I'm stuck in the protagonist's body, and I might not be able to pass on until the hero's journey comes to an end. I want to take the road with the least drawbacks if possible."

He nods, accepting her answer for now. "Alright then third, if you know all of this, then why didn't you go talk to Hokage-sama first. He obviously cares for you-" He notices her stiff posture, his eyes narrow. "What do you know?"

She sits up and clutches her fingers. "He may or may not be influenced by Shimura Danzo in the future."

Shikaku needs a drink. "What do you mean by 'influenced'?"

She sighs in a way that makes her seem her supposed true age. "In a few years, I want to say around two to three, Uchiha Shisui will commit suicide." She grunts, somewhat annoyed with the information. "His body will be found floating in the Naka River by Uchiha Itachi. Before he kills himself he will have already lost one of his eyes to Danzo. Danzo will have it implanted in his right eye socket that he keeps underneath bandages. With that eye he is capable of using a technique called…" She takes a pause and closes her eyes, Shikaku can see the rapid movement underneath her eyelids. "The technique is called …Kotoamatsukami I believe? Don't quote me on that though, but yeah that technique is capable of controlling people's thoughts. So, knowing how much of a war hawk he is and how he's still running an illegal sect of the ANBU despite Hokage-sama telling him to disband it, I don't want to tell jiji any information and run the risk of Danzo finding out later." She finally lifts her head and meets his eyes straight on. "I don't want this information to be compromised."

Well, at least he understands where she's coming from. Although, her explanation doesn't account for one thing. "How do you know that he won't just use his technique on me?"

"He wasn't shown using it on you in the past. At least I don't remember that being the case." His brow furrows, she notices and waves away his concern for the moment. "If anything, I was counting on Inoichi-san coming up with a failsafe now that you now this is a thing that he's capable of. Anyway, I'm more worried about jiji since that guy is always in the Hokage Tower for one reason or another. He's more likely to control him than you."

Shikaku breathes out a long sigh before standing up and sliding open the door. "Shikamaru."

The boy trots through the house until he's standing in front of his father. He looks around Shikaku's leg and makes eye contact with Marie before looking back at Shikaku. "Yeah, dad?"

"Stay here and keep- what was it, Marii?" She nods with a smile. "Yeah, keep Marii company while I go out and get Inoichi." He turns back to Marie, quick to clarify before any misunderstandings occur. "He's going to confirm everything, I don't doubt that you're not lying but…"

"You want him to make sure that my memories aren't implanted, or something like that, right?"

He nods, thankful that he doesn't have to explain. "Right, then we're going to brainstorm for a bit. Whatever the results are, we won't go to the Hokage with this, so don't worry." _Whether the kid's cracked, a spy, or a seer, Inoichi will confirm it and then we can move forward._

Marie full on grins for the first time that night. "I'm not worried, well, at least not anymore."

With another nod he steps out of the room and closes the door behind him. Marie turns toward Shikamaru when they hear Shikaku leave the house.

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Your dad is really cool."

He smiles. "I know."

* * *

Shikaku is barely out of Nara grounds when two ANBU operatives touch down in front of him. He's not surprised.

Neko stands directly in front, her posture betraying her annoyance as she keeps her voice level. "Naruto is in your home?"

Shikaku quirks an eyebrow and almost cracks a smirk. "You didn't know."

"We cannot step in clan grounds without proof of illegal activity."

He finally does smirk. "I can assure you that no illegal activity has been occurring in my home." He notes the tension that Neko's withholding and decides to let the kid off the hook. "You know that Naruto followed me on the main road."

Neko grunts. "Yes, we were following but at a distance so we didn't hear what you were talking about."

He remembers a few tricks that Inoichi taught him. "He heard that I was smart. He just wanted someone to talk to."

"Why didn't he talk to Hokage-sama then?"

He tilts his head and shrugs. "Hell if I know, probably wanted an outside perspective."

Neko mulls it over for a moment, seemingly content with his answer. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going over to Inoichi's, see if he can help get Naruto to talk a bit more. He's better at this stuff than I am."

She nods. "That's true." It wasn't a dig at his skills, just a fact about the head of the Yamanaka clan. "We'll stay here and stand guard outside until Naruto returns home."

He grunts in reply as he starts to make his way toward the Yamanaka compound. "Go ahead, although since it's getting late we might just keep the kid overnight. Shikamaru's taken a liking to him."


	13. Chapter 13

Yamanaka Inoichi is having a good day.

He gets his paperwork done on time, is welcomed home by his adorable daughter, and if he's reading his wife's body language correctly -which after seven years together, come on- he's getting lucky tonight!

 _Life is good_ , he thinks as his wife pours him another beer. She sends him a mischievous smile when their daughter isn't looking. _Oh yeah, it's really good…_

It's almost as if his day is going a bit too well though.

Inoichi scoffs inwardly as he raises his mug to his lips. _No, I'm just overthinking things._ He pauses mid-drink. _But… what are the chances?_

There's a knock at the door. _It's probably nothing._ His wife gives him a look and he sighs as he goes to open the door. _Please be nothing…_

As he opens the door he's greeted by his teammate and oldest friend… who has a carefully neutral look on his face. _Shit._ He groans. "Damn it, Shikaku!"

Shikaku raises a brow, the effect is lessened by his growing smirk. "Hello to you too, Inoichi."

Inoichi can only sigh as he begins to step aside before he's stopped by Shikaku. He almost disregarded it until he noticed the look in his eye.

He subtly casts his Shindenshin no Jutsu, thankful that years of running missions with Shikaku made the connection second nature.

He gets straight to the point. _Is something wrong?_

"I was hoping you could come over." _There's a problem involving Naruto._ He grins, his expression not matching the tone of his thoughts. "We just brewed more alcohol, plus you still owe me a rematch in shogi." _Something's wrong with their mind._

Inoichi grins in turn to match Shikaku. _Wait, what exactly do you mean by wrong?_

 _It's a long story._

"You know I can't pass off Nara sake…" He pretends to think over the offer. _Considering the fact that the village is still standing, I'm guessing it's not too serious._ He feels Shikaku's mood darken somewhat over the connection, it's a bit surprising. _Well, it looks like you'll have to tell me on the way then._ "What the hell, I'm in. Let me just tell my wife." _You owe me big time though, I was going to enjoy the fruits of my marriage!_ He turns to go back inside.

Shikaku manages not to blanch. _I didn't need to know that._

Inoichi returns to the entrance, his sleeveless red haori on his shoulders. _Yeah yeah, let's go._

Shikaku begins to explain all that he knows so far while continuing a vocal dialogue for the sake of appearances.

They make it to the Nara compound and pause near Shikaku's entrance door. Wordlessly they make their way around the house and faux casually lean against the side as Shikaku takes out a cigarette and begins to smoke.

As smoke drifts of into the night, Inoichi tries to process the new information. Truthfully he isn't too sure of what to think.

He wants to say that it sounds like a trap, that the kid knows to much for it not to be, but Shikaku's too smart to fall for something like that. He must have seen something in the kid that convinced him to take it seriously. There's still something bothering him though.

 _You're sure that the kid is harmless? You left Shikamaru-chan with him…_ Shikaku narrows his eyes and Inoichi is quick to reel back. _I mean, I know that Yoshino is in the house somewhere, and keeping track of them_ -probably stress cleaning, he doesn't think- _what with being a sensor and all but-_

Shikaku sighs, his shoulders sagging as he brings the base of his palm to rub at his temple. _I picked up some tricks from you after a few years and I know I'm nowhere near as good as the average Yamanaka at reading people… Believe me though, when I say that you'll understand when you see them- her._

It's Inoichi's turn to sigh. _Alright, I'll take your word for it. Also, her? What name is she using then?_

 _Something of foreign origin I think. Marii._

 _Not Mari?_

 _No._

Inoichi nods absently, quietly wondering what they were going to do next. Logistically he knew they weren't going to stand there all night, so whatever Shikaku had left to say must be-

 _Whatever we find out now, we hold off on telling Hokage-sama until we have a plan._

Inoichi's eyes widen considerably. _Are you suggesting we-_

Stern black eyes turn back toward him. _You know I wouldn't suggest something like this without a good reason. Do you trust me, 'Ichi?_

Inoichi stares at him for a long moment before finally nodding. _You're the smart one, 'Kaku._

Shikaku quietly puts out his abandoned cigarette and starts walking toward the front of the house.

Inoichi pauses. "Isn't the back way closer?"

Shikaku grunts and keeps walking. _She might panic if you suddenly appear. At least if she hears our footsteps coming from the hall she'll be ready for it._

Inoichi almost wants to laugh. _How considerate of you._

Shikaku cuts off the connection.

* * *

"Now put your finger through here."

Marie is struggling. "I'm trying, my fingers can't bend that way." Shikamaru rolls his eyes and wow does she enjoy being patronized by a child. "I don't have the most flexible fingers alright?"

The boy actually giggles a bit. "It's the easiest string game I know."

"Well, it isn't for me!" She can't believe that she, a woman so close to 30, was getting on a 5-year-old's level. _This body is messing with my head._

"Come on, everyone I know can do it. Didn't your parents teach you stuff like this?"

Marie goes quiet. "You'd think so, huh?" Just like that there's a shift in the room, Shikamaru is quick to notice so she tries to get back on track. "Anyway…" She hands him back the string in faux annoyance. "Why don't you do it again so I can see how it's done?"

Shikamaru eyes her carefully, but thankfully goes on to focus on his task. "You just have to move your fingers like this…"

As he continues to explain the intricacies of Cat's Cradle, she doesn't hear the footsteps through the house until they're right outside the door.

It's then that she raises her head just as the door slides open to reveal Shikaku, and right behind him is Inoichi.

She wants to say that the blond man doesn't unnerve her, but she would be lying. She had an inkling that he would be coming but despite that she was still scared.

She looks toward Shikaku. He must see her distress as he calmly enters the room and kneels in front of the futon again. Inoichi is quick to follow, quirking a smile to try and appease her.

Shikaku turns toward his son who had already stopped his movements. "Shikamaru, why don't you go and start getting ready for bed?"

Shikamaru, _bless his little heart_ , hesitates for just a moment and looks back at Marie.

She smiles at him so he won't worry, but it's so obviously fake that she's pretty sure it's worrying him more. _I don't want him involved in this more than he is though._

For a moment he looks determined as he nods at his father, then he turns back toward her. He hands her the string. "Here, it helps if you want something to do with your hands."

She's not surprised that he noticed her fidgeting problem, she smiles in gratitude this time. "Thanks Shikamaru."

He gets up and bids everyone goodnight before he leaves the room and slides the shoji shut behind him.

She watches the door until his footsteps taper off, at which point Shikaku clears his throat. She finally gives them both her full attention.

"Do you know who this is?"

Her smile slides off his face, her expression neutral albeit with a tinge of anxiousness. She takes a breath and lets it out. She closes her eyes. "Yanamaka Inoichi-dono."

There's a pause.

"Did this kid just-"

Shikaku sighs. "Just ignore it. Marii."

She opens her eyes, as they make contact he gives her a nod. "Keep going."

Her lips quirk upward again. _Okay, I'll be fine. Shikaku is here. He's trying to help. I doubt he'll let me get hurt._ She nods back and turns toward Inoichi. "Right, so… you're head of the Yamanaka clan as well as the head of the Analysis Team in the village's Intelligence Division; owner of Yamanaka Flowers, member of the Ino-Shika-Cho team alongside Akimichi Choza and Nara Shikaku, and father of Yamanaka Ino."

Shikaku quirks his eyebrow when she doesn't say anything else. "That's all you know?"

She can feel her face heating up. "Well, I know more about some people than others…" She lifts a hand to rub at the back of her neck. "Um, it depends on how much information was available to me at the time." _As well as how cool I thought the characters were…_ "Sorry, other than that he's a Jonin or that his birthdate is January 24 and he's the same age as you, I don't know his blood type or much else."

Shikaku hesitates for just a moment. "Do… do you know my blood type?"

She parts her lips to reply-

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

He turns to look at Inoichi and if Marie didn't know any better she would think that they were having a mental conversation. _Considering the fact that he's a Yamanaka, I wouldn't be surprised._ Rather than call them out on it though, she waits it out, her eyes focusing on the string in her hands until they're done.

When they finally look back at her she's managed to get halfway through Cat's Cradle.

"Well," Inoichi speaks to her for the first time that night. "Shikaku here brought me over so that we can help you figure out what to do. I'm sure that you're aware of what I can do?"

She nods, her fear returns.

He's quick to raise his hands as if to calm her down. "Don't worry, it's not painful or anything. I'm just going to skim through your mind so we can get to the bottom of what's going on. Does that sound okay with you?"

Marie stays quiet as she lowers her gaze to her lap. She continues her string game, her expression unsure as she contemplates the decision.

As she continues to think, Inoichi decides to give her an out. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, we can just talk instead. Sure, it'll take a while longer, but it's not a problem if it'll make you more comfortable."

She bites her lips as her index finger twitches between the string loops. She gulps and looks up. "Okay."

Inoichi and Shikaku exchange a glance. "Okay?"

She nods. "I'm alright with the first option. Please skim my mind."


	14. Chapter 14

Marie opens her eyes.

It's dark, save for a stream of light coming from somewhere above her. She can't tell for sure, she can't really see. _Shit, I lost my glasses._

It takes a few more seconds of wading for her to realize that her body is floating in a pool of some sort. She's quick to panic. "⟨Fuck!⟩"

Her panicking doesn't help her as she continues to flail, sinking deeper into the water. She takes once last gulp of air before she's forced under.

She opens her eyes. She's falling head first into the abyss.

Bubbles escape her mouth as she gasps. She's still in the water, but she can somehow breathe. _What the fuck is going on?_

Her body begins to right itself, not of her own volition, and she gently lands on her feet at the very bottom. It's dark and barren, the only light being the stream above her.

As she looks around, the ground begins to shake and the dark floor suddenly erupts into a flock of birds. She brings up her hands to protect herself. Thankfully the birds avoid her completely as they fly upwards toward the stream of light. They leave behind a stain glass portrait that becomes a beacon of light in the void.

Marie pauses, then she squints as she lowers herself to examine the image beneath her.

The largest figure in the stain glass portrait beneath her looks a lot like her, albeit with a lot more zippers than what she's used to wearing. Her eyes are closed in the portrait, as though she were sleeping, leaning against the glass. Surrounding the larger portrait are a lot of smaller portraits, one is of her cat, a few are of people she cares about, the rest are her interests apparently.

She cringes. _This is a little sad._

She stands up and begins to look for an exit. _Okay, I'm dreaming. I've definitely been playing way too much Kingdom Hearts._

A door conveniently appears, the same ornate one she remembers from the game. She hesitates for a moment before she goes through the door.

There's a flash of light.

She opens her eyes and finds herself in a classroom. It's familiar, exceedingly so. She's half expecting explosions or to be wrapped up in capture tape, but thankfully the classroom is empty. For just a second she's surprisingly giddy.

She looks back toward the door but finds it gone. She goes to try the classroom doors but finds them locked.

She wants to tear her hair out. Instead, Marie takes a deep breath and lets it out.

She decides to grab a seat near the windows. _His seat should be the third… Toru is first in this row, then Kacchan, then Izukkun…_

Taking a seat, she waits until someone, or something, finds her. _At least I have a nice view in the meantime…_

The thought is barely formed in her head when the view of Musutafu is replaced by Neo-Venezia on planet Aqua, and now Marie is officially tired.

She heads toward the window and finds that she can open it easily. She steps out and is fortunate that she finds stone beneath her feet rather than plunging toward her death.

As she steps out into Neo-Venezia she decides to take a stroll, meanwhile hoping to find a cat as she tries to search for answers to her predicament.

She walks until she finds a gondola and proceeds to borrow it, thankful that she can steer in her dream.

She rows until she reaches the Aria Company, and after carefully disembarking she turns the doorknob and heads inside.

She crosses through and instead finds herself exiting the home of the Evergarden family in Leiden, Leidenschaftlich.

She sighs and considers going back, but is forced to continue onward when she finds the door locked.

She walks for a bit through the dirt roads, having to stop at some point and ditch her flats which were digging into the back of her heels. She lazily makes her way toward the CH postal company, barely shocked that she knows the way despite never seeing a map.

As she reaches her destination, she traverses up the steps. Marie's surprised that she's still in the building when she closes the door behind her.

"⟨Hello?⟩" She doesn't receive an answer, she's almost disheartened. She shakes her head and sighs as she makes her way up the stairs, intent on finding the room where the Auto Memory Dolls work. She's sure that it's her way out.

Sure enough as she opens the door, she now finds herself in the middle of Central City, Amestris. The difference this time is that there are people.

She's quick to try and wave someone down until it becomes obvious that no one can hear or see her. _They're all NPCs, great._

She wants to avoid Central Command so instead she heads to the National Central Library and hopes for the best.

As she closes the door behind her, she finally finds herself somewhere she doesn't recognize. It looks like the library of her dreams.

She doesn't try to hide the smile that's breaking out.

It's large, airy, and there are rows upon rows of shelves that seem to have no end. There's a nook beneath a large window with a lovely view of a flower garden. She can smell old parchment, and the faint scent of tea is wafting throughout the large space.

She turns her head and pales slightly.

There's two large upholstered armchairs in a pretty robin's egg blue color. They're in front of an unlit fireplace and one of the armchairs is already occupied by a tall blond man and just like that _I remember, I finally went through with it. I woke up here. I asked Shikaku for help. I told Inoichi to scan my mind._

"Hello, I'm guessing that you're Marii? It's nice to meet you properly. I've got to say, your mind is pretty interesting so far. Why don't you take a seat so that we can get started?"

She takes a breath and lets it out. _Let's get this over with._

* * *

A choko filled with sake sits in his right hand, he idly twirls a kunai in his left. Kakashi looks down at Konoha from his perch on the roof of his apartment building.

The quiet evening is only disturbed by Gai who continues to snore next to Kakashi. The telltale flush on his face, a result of trying to beat the ANBU operative in a drinking contest.

Kakashi slowly knocks back the sake, calmly placing the choko down and refilling it himself. He snorts quietly. _Who cares about propriety when you kill for a living…_

He knocks back the sake before refilling his choko again.

As he slowly drinks his third cup, he looks up at sky. His attention is momentarily taken by the stars. He nearly fumbles the kunai in his distraction.

He finishes off the sake and finally places down the choko. He looks down at his left hand.

He managed to coat his hand in chakra when he fumbled his kunai, but he's not surprised to find a long red scratch going horizontally down his palm.

He runs his right index finger over the mark.

He decides to call it a night.


	15. Chapter 15

Inoichi is concerned.

A woman who he assumes is what Marie truly looks like stands before him. Her hair is a windswept dark brown mess. She has large dark brown eyes, and noticeable dark circles underneath them. She's built like an average civilian young woman who exercises occasionally. She's dressed in a white blouse, a long brown knit garment on top, tight burgundy trousers, and brown laced leather shoes. If not for a few telling details, he would think she was apprentice aged.

The fact that the person before him is very much not a little blond child pretty much cements that they're dealing with a bigger problem.

 _Had it just been Naruto, as a little girl to reflect how she sees herself, that's one thing..._ He carefully eyes Marie who slowly sits in the other armchair beside him. She's too preoccupied with looking around the library to take notice. Inoichi refrains from dragging a hand down his face. _A child can't fake being an adult though. This is something else entirely._

He takes a moment to also look around her mindscape. Despite Marie arriving later than him, he had only really gotten a cursory glance beforehand.

 _Her actual mindscape is hidden behind so many doors. She's using the things she enjoys to detract from herself... taking bits and pieces in order to make a composite personality for the public. Based on the flashes of passive memory that I've seen, it's safe to say that she wasn't lying about being a librarian, primarily working with children._ He looks up and finds that there isn't a ceiling that can be seen. _Seeing how the bookshelves here have no definite top, they just go on endlessly, it means that she's always in pursuit of knowledge and that she has decent memory recollection._

His eyes widen slightly as he reads some of the titles on the spines in the shelves closest to him. _The books on the shelves near the fireplace are well worn, so reading is a form of comfort. They're literature, so that means that she uses them as an escape. The fireplace is unlit, so she doesn't feel a sense of belonging._

He continues to look around, every bit of information slowly building a profile of whom he's dealing with. _Wait, is that-?_

He squints. Far off on the other side of the library is a shelf filled with colorful books. He channels a bit of chakra to his eyes and finds that the titles on the spines are written in kana. _Is that manga? They're too colorful to be in her age range, so that means she's still childish in some aspects..._ He would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed by the vast collections.

His eyes follow along the wall until he reaches a particular set of manga. The spines are white, there's a name in orange romaji in a distinct font.

He stops the chakra flow to his eyes and rests his head back. He really wants to rub his temples but he has a part to play. Instead he puts on a smile and turns his head toward Marie. "Actually, do you mind if I check some of these shelves beforehand?"

He catches her eyes drifting to the very bookshelf he previously had his eyes on. She ducks her head and looks aside, but soon nods.

Inoichi stares at her for a moment, wondering what she knows. He decides against questioning and instead gets up and walks toward the bookshelf. As he reaches the shelf he takes a quick glance back toward Marie, notices how her head is kept low and how her hands hover over her chest, left hand clutching the three middle fingers of her right. _She's making herself smaller... what does she know?_

Inoichi thought too soon.

He picks up the first volume in the 72 volume series, and is barely four pages in when he almost drops the book.

 _I know that Shikaku mentioned her knowing about Konoha history, but she could've gotten that information from the library. Save for the information about Orochimaru, but she could've overheard that from anyone, he's not exactly held in great regard here... but this, Yondaime-sama's sealing of the Kyuubi within Naruto..._

His mind is on overdrive when hears hesitant footsteps coming up behind him. He's so tense at that moment that had he not been trained to hear the distinction between a trained adversary and a civilian, he might have actually attacked her.

Inoichi holds the volume in his hands, careful not to damage it. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply before he turns back toward his current host. _For your sake I hope that you have an explanation because things are not looking well for you._ "Is there a reason as to why you know this classified information?"

When he opens his eyes he's greeted by a girl who is scared out of her mind, struggling to form words. He has to commend her on not passing out, not that she could while they're in her mindscape.

She meekly points toward the volume in his hands. "You..." She clears her throat, "you have the answer right there, Inoichi-san."

His gaze is steel, "what do you mean?" _Is she actually a seer?_

Marie looks down, as thought gathering her courage before squaring her shoulders and looking him in the eye. "I mean that volume, it's the first in the NARUTO manga series written by Kishimoto Masashi, published in Weekly Shounen Jump from 1999 to 2014." Her bravery begins to dwindle as she begins to lose steam."It, um, it... was originally published in a 1997 summer issue of Akamaru Jump as a one-shot manga."

There's a pause.

Inoichi's gaze softens somewhat. _Alright, she's been deluded by someone._ "You do realize how that sounds...?"

It seems as though him being unintentionally condescending was the key to distract her from her nervousness.

Marie full on pouts and Inoichi is careful not to laugh. "I know alright? I know that I must sound like a lunatic, but I didn't exactly think that I would be here either when I woke up." She crosses her arms. In addition to her pout, she doesn't look like the 26-year-old that she claims to be. "You have to admit that the information I know is accurate though. I told Shikaku-san that I would tell him where I got the information from, well," she waves a hand at the series, "there you go. I was a bit of a fanatic when I was younger and I read the entirety of the series." She pauses. "Not counting chapter 700 though because I found it too jarring," she grumbles.

Inoichi finally drops all pretenses and brings a hand to his temple. "Alright." He brings his hands up as though surrendering. He places the volume back on the shelf. "You know what, how about we sit down and talk, and we'll get back to these later."

Marie slowly uncrosses her arms and her left hand raises to grab onto her right elbow. She nods in agreement.

 _Shikaku, what the fuck did we step into?_

* * *

Marie and Inoichi find a tea set on a small table between the armchairs waiting for them when they return.

She's pleasantly surprised, Inoichi looks a bit concerned.

As Inoichi gets comfortable in his arm chair, Marie peruses the porcelain western style tea set on the table. Wherever it came from she's glad it's filled with black tea, there's also milk and sugar.

She goes about making a cup for herself. Then looks toward Inoichi, silently asking him if he wanted a cup.

He declines, resting back in the chair. He looks tired, she feels somewhat guilty.

"So, where do you want to begin?"

She looks up in surprise. He notices that her eyes rest at a point just above his eyes. "Don't... aren't you just going to find out everything using your jutsu?

He smiles patiently. _She's quick to assume the worst, but at least she's pragmatic enough to seek help in the first place._ "If I go through your memories by force, it can cause some damage. With you being in Naruto's body especially," he scratches his cheek in mild amusement. "I don't think that that would be a good idea." He hears a low hum. "Besides, you're willing to help. So, we can just talk for now and then look through things together later."

She takes a breath, and let's it out. She raises a hand to her face, but she lowers it in embarrassment when she remembers that her glasses are missing. "Alright, then, how would you like to start?"

Inoichi doesn't skip a beat. "Well, how about your name and where you're from? I know that you told Shikaku, but it might help me gain insight as to what's going on."

She sits up straight and with teacup in hand she gets right into it. "My name is Marie Cruz. Here it would be Cruz Marie. Where I'm from a person's given name goes first."

He keeps track of her slowly relaxing posture. "How do you spell that?"

She lowers her teacup. "Ma-ri-e."

He looks confused for a moment and the corners of her mouth quirk up. The sky outside darkens somewhat.

"The -ie in my name is pronounced like -ii, spellings are very different in my preferred language."

He's glad for some progress, but the sense of concern is back. "Do you know more than one language?"

"Yes, this one we're speaking now-"

"Elemental, yes."

Her brows raise slightly. "It's known as Japanese where I'm from, but yes... I also know how to speak Spanish, which was the first language I learned. After Spanish I learned English which is the one I'm best at."

His own brows raise this time. "You speak English?"

She looks at him carefully. "You've heard it before."

It's not a question. He hesitates for just a moment. "⟨I speak it.⟩"

Her jaw drops and he doesn't blame her. _What the fuck?_ "⟨How did-? When-?⟩" Almost dropping her tea, she's no longer coherent.

Inoichi gives her a break. "⟨I learned it from my father. He in turn learned it from his own parents, and so on and so forth. It was originally taught within the clan by our first clan leader's younger brother.⟩"

Her eyes widen. _Is that guy real? Was he mentioned in a filler episode...?_ "⟨Well then, I just learned something.⟩"

He cracks a grin. "⟨How about we continue this conversation in English, that work for you?⟩"

She nods absentmindedly. "⟨Sure.⟩"

Their conversation continues.

Inoichi notes that she's open about safe topics, about her work, her hobbies and interests, her friends. He holds back a laugh as she gets enthusiastic about her cat.

He hears thunder outside and looks toward the window to see that the artificial sky has darkened. _That can't be- wait..._ He looks at Marie from the corner of his eye. She's happily retelling a story involving her best friend. _Is that- are storms a source of comfort for her?_

"⟨How about your family?⟩"

Her joyful expression melts away and she grows quiet. The storm begins to let up.

He gives her a moment, but he's expecting an answer.

"⟨I have a mother and father, a younger brother, an older sister, and her son, my nephew.⟩"

She's quick to move on from the subject, shying away from the topic of her childhood. Outside the storm has ended, the sun begins to shine.

He doesn't bring it up again, but makes a note to check for the information later. They continue, steering the conversation toward more lighthearted subjects and Marie is finally calming down, at least until they reach an important point. "⟨What's the last thing that you remember before you woke up in Konoha?⟩"

She freezes, and Inoichi is careful to keep up the calm façade. The sun outside is getting brighter.

He looks back toward Marie, finds that she's taking measured breaths.

It's so bright that it's almost uncomfortable to look outside.

Noticing her discomfort, he stands up and proceeds to head toward the window.

As he reaches for the curtain, he finds that he can see the garden well enough despite the light. _Oh, oh no._ The flowers, the roots are covered in parasites. From a distance they look alright, but up close... He looks back to Marie who is obviously tense, and Inoichi hopes that he's wrong in his assumption.

He quickly closes the curtain and makes his way back to his seat. As he sits down he turns toward her in his seat. "⟨You don't have to say it.⟩" He pauses. "⟨I thought it would be best to talk things out, but we're going through things that may be uncomfortable for you. So, with your permission, may I go ahead look at your memories? That way we can get out of here faster.⟩"

She bites her lower lip, hesitating. The look on her face is frightful, but she nods all the same.

Inoichi takes a breath and closes his eyes. "⟨Alright.⟩"

Her mindscape melts away.


	16. Chapter 16

Shikaku catches Inoichi as he falls back from the force of the canceled jutsu. He looks toward Marie to see her fall similarly. Thankfully her head lands safely on the futon.

He waits for his teammate to wake up, concerned that the jutsu ended in such an abrupt fashion.

It's not long before Inoichi wakes up, his face drawn into a look of terror. Meanwhile, Marie is still unconscious.

As soon as Inoichi gets his bearings, he turns toward Shikaku and grabs his shoulders. He leans in close enough that Shikaku can see the flecks of green in his eyes. "What _the fuck_ have you dragged me into?!"

Shikaku wonders that himself. He slowly reaches up to grab Inoichi's wrists, gradually removing the other man's hands from his shoulders. "What exactly did you see?"

Inoichi sits rigidly, his left hand reaching up so that he can bite his thumb nail. "If she's right, and fuck I hope she's not... so many things are going to go wrong, Shikaku."

Shikaku raises a hand. "Hold on."

Inoichi doesn't seem to hear him anymore. "We're going to lose one of the founding clans."

"Wait-"

Inoichi continues to bite his thumb. "It's going to be a massacre, Shikaku. Blood will run the streets in two years."

" _What?_ "

"Then we're going to get invaded during the Chuunin Exams in seven years."

"Inoichi, what the fuck?"

"Then, Fugaku's second brat is going to turn traitor and will wage a one-man war against Konoha."

"I'm sorry-"

"We're going to die during the Fourth Shinobi World War after fighting against Obito."

"Inoichi, wait a minute!"

"The worst part of all of this is that _she isn't okay_. Marie might be our key to either preventing these situations, or at least coming out on top," Inoichi drops his hands and turns toward his teammate. "Shikaku, she committed suicide before coming here. I don't think she's in the state of mind needed for everything that's going to come."

There's a pause.

Shikaku takes a slow breath and lets it out. "I think... I think that you need to back up."

Inoichi takes a shuddering breath and nods. He leans into Shikaku's space, "right, it's best if you see for yourself."

He taps Shikaku's temples.

Everything fades to black.

* * *

Marie is woken up by a pain in her stomach. She opens her eyes to the same deer-imprinted shoji that she has grown accustomed to in the last couple of hours.

She turns her head, and from her vantage point can see that it's a new day. Her stomach grumbles painfully and she remembers, _I skipped dinner last night to find Shikaku_.

As she sits up she rubs at her eyes and lets out a yawn. Then she carefully gets up, thankful that her legs aren't wobbling, and she does her best to fold up the futon and put it in the closet.

She walks up to the door and slides it open, first taking a peek down the hall before she steps out into the rest of the Nara household.

It's then that she hears the clinking of plates and cutlery. Her stomach continues to growl.

With a hand at her stomach she follows the sound until she reaches the kitchen. Once there she finds Nara Yoshino with her back towards her as she's frying something on the stove. The Nara men are nowhere to be found.

"Shikaku and Inoichi went out this morning. Shikamaru is still sleeping, but he should be up soon."

Marie almost jumps in surprise.

Yoshino turns toward her and Marie tries her best to avoid flinching.

The woman's look was stern, and Marie really feels like she's being judged. She's proven right when Yoshino nods slightly to herself then turns back toward the stove, shutting it off. "The bathroom is down hall, to your right. There are new toothbrushes in the cabinet under the sink and spare towels in the shelf above the washing machine. Please go ahead and freshen up, I'm sure that you must be hungry."

She grabs the plate of tamagoyaki off the counter next to the stove and places it on the kitchen table. She looks up to find Marie still standing there. "Well? Is something wrong?"

Marie bites her lip but shakes her head. "No, I... it's nothing. Thank you, Yoshino-san."

Yoshino's lips quirk up slightly. "There's no need to thank me, dear."

Marie hums in reply and heads off to the bathroom. She's quick to brush her teeth first. Afterward she takes a quick shower.

When she exits the bath, her clothes are gone, but the washing machine is on. A fresh set of clothing is sitting folded on the counter.

Marie stares at the clothing for a moment.

There's nothing inherently wrong with the clothes. A crisp light blue shirt and navy blue cargo shorts, they look brand new. They're both neutral pieces of clothing. The tag on the shirt says that it's a young girl's size 110.

There's also a pair of plain, simple, blue striped boy-shorts style panties neatly folded right on top. They appear to be her size. Marie doesn't know how to feel about it to be honest.

Rather than think too hard on it, she just gets dressed.

Looking in the mirror, she ignores Naruto's rosy cheeks and runs wet hands through his hair. This time she sweeps his bangs to the right and clips them in place with both hair clips.

She exits the bathroom and makes her way back to the kitchen.

Yoshino is sitting down nursing a cup of coffee while looking through the morning paper. She looks up when Marie enters the kitchen.

Marie is sure that she was aware of her movement the entire time.

Yoshino smiles at her. "I see that the clothing fit alright."

Marie clears her throat. "Yes. Thank you for these, Yoshino-san."

Her smile falters slightly. "Yoshino is fine, no need to be so formal, Marie-chan."

She fidgets a bit but ultimately nods. "In that case you don't need to use -chan with me, Yoshino."

Yoshino waves her over and places a plate of food in front of Marie as she seats herself at the table.

Marie looks down at the plate of tamagoyaki, the sausages, a side of miso soup, and a side of white rice. She picks up her chopsticks, "itadakimasu," she begins to eat.

As Yoshino reseats herself she turns toward Marie. "I hope that it wasn't too forward of me in choosing those for you. Shikaku explained the situation to me."

Marie flinches as she was carefully cutting up the rolled egg.

Yoshino ignores it. "While I'm not sure that I completely understand what's going on, I'm sure that it must be jarring for you."

Marie's lips quirk upward but she stays quiet.

Yoshino hums. "So I thought that despite being in a young boy's body, that perhaps wearing this type of clothing would make you feel more comfortable. It's made for young girls, but it's neutral enough to not gain too much attention, in case that was something that worried you."

Marie pauses in eating and puts down her chopsticks. She turns toward Yoshino and bows as low as she can in her seat. When she rights herself again, she's smiling, albeit it's shaky. "Thank you for doing this for me, Yoshino," She reaches a hand up to scratch her cheek, "but you didn't have to go though the trouble for me."

It turns out that it's the wrong thing to say because Yoshino reaches forward and pulls lightly at her cheeks. "I didn't have to do anything, I did it because I wanted to! Considering what you know and how you're willing to help us despite your own circumstances, it's the least I could do."

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry!"

She finally lets go, and Marie reaches up to soothe her sore cheeks.

Yoshino sighs good-naturedly. "A lot of things are in motion now, so feel free to depend on us for a bit, alright?"

Marie lowers her hands from her cheeks and looks up at Yoshino. The taller woman is so earnest that Marie finally nods. "Alright then, please take care of me."

Yoshino nods. "Of course, now finish eating." She gets up and starts making her way out of the kitchen. "I'm going to go wake up my lazy little son."

Marie looks down and smiles. She lifts up her chopsticks and finally takes a bite of the tamagoyaki. _It's too sweet._


	17. Chapter 17

Shikamaru enters the kitchen trailing sluggishly behind his mother. He sits at the table as Yoshino places a plate of food in front of him.

Marie worries that he might fall asleep in his miso soup.

Yoshino goes back to her seat and continues to read the morning paper, having long finished her coffee.

Marie herself had already finished eating but found that she had nothing to do. She had considered going home, but Yoshino had told her that Shikaku and Inoichi would return soon.

So there she is, waiting.

She looks around the kitchen, somewhat amused that the deer motif found a place in every room. She keeps it to herself.

Marie basks in the comforting atmosphere, until she catches the soft smile Yoshino sends Shikamaru when he looks at her. She looks away, feeling like she's intruding.

She's spared from feeling too awkward she hears the front door opens. It's not long before Shikaku and Inoichi come into the kitchen. She stands up and is about to greet them, when Aburame Shibi trails in after them.

Shikaku nods to his wife and pets Shikamaru's head, then he turns to Marie. "Come on, there's a lot to do."

She quietly follows behind, back to the room she had stayed in.

Once they're all situated, Marie nods at Inoichi and then looks toward Shibi.

She doesn't mean to stare, but Shibi is an intimidating man. It doesn't help that he stares right back.

She thinks she might understand why he's there. She looks toward Shikaku in question.

The corner of Shikaku's mouth quirks up. "Marie, do you know who this is?"

 _Time for the usual song and dance then?_ Marie holds back her sigh and closes her eyes. "Aburame Shibi, father to Aburame Shino. A jonin of Konoha and head of the Aburame clan, his birthdate is September 7, age 32, blood type A. His favorite phrase is 'Even a tiny insect has-'"

"Half a soul..."

The room goes quiet.

"She can remember what his favorite phrase is, but I get the bare bones description?"

Shikaku sighs just as Marie lets out a small chuckle.

Shibi raises a hand to push back his shades and Marie really misses her glasses. "Shikaku and Inoichi came by asking for a neutral party to help with a situation. While they did explain on the way, I see that there was some semblance of truth to their statements."

Inoichi looks indignant and Shikaku is quick to grab the blond's shoulder. He looks back toward Marie. "The plan is to gather the more impartial clan heads whose kids are going to be involved, barring the Uchiha and maybe even the Hyuga, to help us come up with preventative measures."

Marie is a little surprised at that. "I thought that you would want to keep it quiet?"

Inoichi snorts. "Bad things are going to happen, we're not going to act while keeping the other clans in the dark. We need as much trustworthy help as we can get, getting everyone ready for what's to come, albeit keeping our kids in the dark about it for the sake of not completely compromising the information."

"So Shibi-san..."

"I seem to be the next most impartial person, basing my decisions on the best possible outcome while removing my emotions from the equation."

Her eyes widen slightly. "I see."

Shikaku nods and looks at everyone in the room. "Alright, so here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

Marie grunts as her back hits the dirt once again. With the fourth match of the morning ending the same as the previous ones, she can safely admit that she wants to go back to the apartment.

She admires the clouds in the sky, trying to forcibly forget the new life that she's been given for a moment. _Fucking clouds get to spend their days drifting, so carefree… bunch of bastards._

Her view of the sky is blocked by Shikamaru who ignores her look of betrayal as her stands over her. "Come on, auntie. This is a drag but we have to keep going."

She groans in response and turns on her side. "Go away, brat." There's a beat. "Who are you calling auntie?!"

Shikamaru snorts in response. He doesn't comment on how her supposed rage appears softer than intended due to her small borrowed body. "You're old enough to be my mom, but I have one already ergo you're an auntie." The boy had the nerve to turn his back toward her as he made his way back to the house. "I guess we can take a break though, it's almost lunch time anyway."

Marie breathes out a sigh before getting up and following him. _It's going to be a long year._


End file.
